


Heartache

by LightningCloud9000



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Hugging, Crying, Fluff, Heartache, Literal heartache, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Robbie hurts in the most painful way possible and Sportacus is the only one who can make the pain fade.





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Got a silly idea and wanted to write it out. Might make an AU out of this concept- kinda like Hanahaki Disease but with painful heartache or something- idk, lmao

Robbie clutched his chest as he fell to his knees. It was happening again. This happened everytime he thought about Sportacus. He knew that Sportacus could never love him but, the pain that stemmed from his heartache wracked his whole body. He felt warm tears streaming down his face.  
"Somebody...please...help me..." Robbie sobbed, clutching his chest tighter.

Sportacus's crystal began beeping, causing his mind to immediately switch to hero mode. He exited his airship and began running towards the town. It was raining so, nobody was outside so, it must've come from somebody indoors. 

\---

Sportacus was stumped, none of children were having any problems and were totally fine so, who was in troub-- Robbie! Sportacus began sprinting towards Robbie's underground lair, crystal still beeping with it's distress signal. He nearly slid in the mud around the lair entrance. He gripped the rain-covered hatch and opened it, quickly climbing inside. 

Robbie's whole body surged with white-hot pain, tears continuing to stream down his face. He wanted it to end. Each throb of his heart caused another surge of pain.  
"S-Somebody..." The tall male croaked, chest aching.

Sportacus got down the tube and landed in Robbie's lair. He saw the man on the ground, clutching his chest.  
"Robbie!" The elf called, rushing over to the man, crouching down on one knee.  
"S-Sportacus...?" The black-haired male couched, eyes widening. He hugged the sports elf, heart finally ceasing it's assault on the villian's body.  
"Robbie...It's okay...Just let it all out..." The blonde soothed, patting the crying man's back.

"So, why are you here, Sportakook?" Robbie eventually spoke, wiping the wetness from his face.  
"Well, my crystal said someone was in trouble and it led me to you." Sportacus stated, sitting cross-legged across from the tall male.  
"Oh. Right. I guess I should explain my situation, then." Robbie said, shrugging.  
"I have a rare condition where my heart aches anytime I think about somebody that I have strong romantic feelings for, my heart sends painful surges through my whole body." Robbie explained.  
"Goodness, that sounds awful." Sportacus replied, physically surprised that such a condition exists. "Is there anyway to stop it?"  
"Well, either by admitting your feelings or forgetting the person entirely..." Robbie said, one option being nearly impossible.

"Well, seems like confessing would be best, for your own sake." The blue-clad elf suggested.  
He was right. "Sportacus?" The villian spoke after a moment.  
"Yes, Robbie?" The curly-haired male responded.  
"I love you. I love you so much that it literally hurts." The taller man admitted, suddenly feeling his heart become much lighter than it usually was. Sportacus looked surprised before he leapt forward and hugged the man who had just confessed.  
"Robbie, I love you, too. I've loved you for the longest time but, never knew how to tell you." The elf confessed, feeling a weight being lifted off his own shoulders.

"Well, how funny that I'm a villian and you're a hero and we both love each other..." Robbie chuckled, noticing the humor in the situation.  
"It is rather funny if you really look at it." The sport elf agreed.  
"So, should we keep our little relationship a secret or...?" The lazy man proposed.  
"Well, perhaps keep it on the down low for now, until the kids eventually begin to notice." Sportacus suggested.  
"Works fine with me." The villian chuckled, happy to know that he finally is in a relationship with a person he genuinely loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos really make me happy! ((not like anybody reads my dumb stories, anyways))


End file.
